


Tik Tok Creates Relationships

by ephemerzl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Fluff and Crack, Keith jumps to conclusions, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance McClain is bad at feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, This is short so there’s not too much angst, tik tok app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerzl/pseuds/ephemerzl
Summary: A power outage leads to Pidge, Keith, and Lance making a tik tok of them dancing. Soon after they do a game while recording on tik tok, and the loser has to call and confess their feelings to their crush.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Tik Tok Creates Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when i spend too much time on tik tok. i didn’t put too much time into this, so i don’t really expect it to get much attention. hope anyone reading enjoys it tho :)
> 
> this work has been edited.

Lance was dancing like a fool when it happened.

Pidge was playing an inappropriate song from her phone, and Lance decided that she and Keith deserved a show. Keith’s face burned red after a minute of Lance’s dancing, though, so he was now in the kitchen getting water. Then suddenly, the water shutoff, and you could hear the door loudly lock.

“Was that the automatic lock system?” asked Keith, walking over to the door with his half-filled cup of water in his hand. He tried to turn the knob, but to no avail. The three of them were locked in the room, and everyone else was locked out.

Pidge leaped off the couch, phone in hand, and raced to the window. She then let out a quiet  _ damn. _

Out of confusion, Lance and Keith made their way over to the window, too. What they saw was trees being roughly blown, and piles of snow forming on the ground. It was the afternoon, so their classes had finished, and Hunk was at work today. It was getting dark quickly, and now that the power has shut off, the dorm room they were sitting in was almost completely dark. Pidge turned to look at Lance.

“Well, do you have any candles? Flashlight? Battery operated lamps?” Pidge asked impatiently.

Lance tapped his lips for a few seconds and then smiled brightly and went to his room without saying anything. Pidge fell back onto the couch, and Keith continued to quietly watch the snowfall outside. Soon, Lance came running back into the room, tangled lights in his hands.

“Christmas lights!” he exclaimed, then adding, “Shitty battery operated ones from the dollar store!”

Keith giggled and Pidge snatched them from him. She always kept batteries in their dorm, so they were in luck. She put batteries in and threw the lights back at Lance, who then joyfully began untangling them.

A few minutes passed, and Lance finally untangled all the lights. The lights were now laying in a line across the living room floor.

“Hey Keith, can you help me put these up?” Lance asked, now holding a tape dispenser in his hand. Keith nodded and left his spot at the window. Pidge snacked on chips and played random games on her phone as the boys put up the lights just above the couch. Surprisingly, they were pretty bright.

“Ta-da!” Lance yelled in excitement, using his hands to dramatically draw attention to the lights as Keith sat on the couch.

“So,” Pidge started, putting away her chips, “What do we do now?”

Lance sat next to Keith, and soon Pidge came to sit next to Lance.

“Wanna learn a dance? We can post it on your Tik Tok page,” Lance offered, seemingly nonchalant.

Then just as Pidge stood happily and yelled  _ yes _ ! Keith sat up in fear and yelled  _ no _ !

Lance turned to Keith, “Come on, it’ll be fun! Plus, as of right now, it’s just about the only thing we can do to pass the time.”

Keith crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, but then mumbled out an agreement. Lance, already knowing the dance, then stood and found the song on his phone. Pidge and Keith also stood, and waited for instructions.

Lance began teaching them, and he was admittedly taken aback when Keith not only learned the dance so fast but was amazingly good at it. Pidge was good at it too, but it took her a little longer to loosen up her body so she could dance better. After this, they filmed themselves dancing and posted it on Pidge’s page. Likes rolled in, along with comments. People commented things like, _ the dark-haired guy!! _ or  _ for you page! _

Pidge was on the couch, Keith was on the floor by one of her legs, and Lance was on the floor near her other. They were all pretty proud of themselves but still tired.

“Idea... Idea!” Pidge shouted, sitting up from her slouched position. “We use a sound that has some sort of beat drop, and play that pointing game! Whoever is pointed at when the beat drops, has to...” she looked directly at Keith, “call their crush and tell them that they like them.”

She smiled joyfully, and Lance agreed after a second of silence. Pidge didn’t wait for Keith’s agreement, she just propped her phone against the tv and sat back on the couch; and so it began.

Pidge pointed to Keith, Keith pointed to Lance, Lance pointed to Pidge. Pidge would move slower than the other two so that the chances of her being the last one was lower. Keith’s heart was racing, and so he pointed as soon as he saw Pidge point at him. Lance just relaxed and pointed without a care in the world. Though, on the inside, he tried not to think about what he would have to do if he was the last to be pointed at.

The beat of the song was going to drop in 3 seconds.

Three, Lance pointed to Pidge, Pidge slowly to Keith.

Two, Keith pointed to Lance, Lance pointed to Pidge.

One, Pidge pointed to Keith, and then the beat dropped. She cheered and looked at Keith, who looked terrified. Lance only laughed as the video cut.

Pidge set a timer and sat back on the couch. They were now just being recorded.

“So, I just call them?” Keith asked. His voice was quiet.

“Yep!” Pidge answered knowingly.

Lance was silent, but he had a sad expression on his face as he stared at Keith. Pidge, on the other hand, kept a big smile on her face. Keith clicked on the person’s contact all while shaking, and hit call.

Lance’s phone started to vibrate.

“Keith, you’re calling me,” Lance said, looking at Keith as if he had made a mistake.

Keith took a deep breath and looked Lance right in the eye, not wanting to look away from his ocean blue eyes for even one second.

“I know,” Keith whispered, just loud enough to be heard. His heartbeat was so loud, the noise was filling his head.

“Keith..” Lance started, and Keith knew that voice — he knew that look. That was the look and voice someone used when they were trying to think of how to let you down easy, trying to think of how to say,  _ yeah, I have no feelings for you whatsoever, plus, you’re a guy. _

The video cut off, and for once, Pidge was silent. She also kind of feels bad, since she thought Lance would have been jumping with joy since  _ he  _ was the one who admitted his feelings to Pidge and Hunk not too long ago.

“I’m gonna give you guys some time alone,” she grabbed her phone and made her way to Hunk’s room.

“Keith, you—” Lance groaned, “I don’t know what to say.”

Keith sat in silence, not daring to meet Lance’s eyes. What is he waiting for? Why isn’t he saying,  _ sorry, but I don’t feel the same,  _ or,  _ I should probably go now? _

“I mean,” Lance started again, driving Keith insane. Why won’t he just say something, finish what they both know he wants to say? Why is he sitting there, fumbling with his fingers instead of yelling at Keith, telling him that they could never be friends again, that Keith is disgusting for ever feeling such a way about Lance?

“Fuck, how do I do this,” Lance sighed, trailing off once again, making it so at this point, Keith was silently begging him to just slap him, punch him, yell and scream and make fun of his horrid mullet — anything.

Tears gathered in Keith’s eyes. He tried to not let them fall. Fuck, his mascara was brand new and Shiro told him not to let it go to waste.

“Fuck, I’m so fucking bad at this! Shit, mullet, I like you so much it hurts!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith finally looked at him, and Lance kept speaking. 

“I’ve liked you for so long now, and I was just too much of a coward to tell you! It’s just so hard to believe that you like me back! Keith Kogane likes me back!”

The tears fell.

“Mullet, are you crying? No, don’t cry ‘cause of me!” Lance threw his arms around Keith’s neck and hugged him, “If you cry, I’ll cry!”

Keith laughed, and Lance did too, starting to cry just a little. Lance was basically straddling Keith at this point. They were laying on the floor, Lance’s arms around Keith’s neck and his legs at the sides of Keith’s hips. Lance’s head rested in Keith’s neck, and then Lance sat up a bit. His face now above Keith’s and very,  _ very _ , close.

“Lance,” Keith whispered, “can I kiss you..?”

Lance smiled and nodded.

The door opened before their lips could touch, “Hey guys, the snow calmed down and I finished my shift. I had the school workers on shift unlock our room! What nice guys, rig- oh my gosh!” Hunk exclaimed, dropping his bag and keys. He stared at the scene playing out in front of him, which was, unfortunately for him, Lance straddling Keith in his living room.

Lance jumped backward and Keith sat up as he coughed.

“Lance! You have a room! ” Hunk had his hand over his eyes.

“I’m sorry buddy.. but hey! I told him!” Lance smiled.

“That’s great! I’m happy for you guys!” Hunk smiled back, quickly forgetting about any conflict, and gave them both a hug. 

Pidge walked out of Hunk’s room, “I posted the video and the people want to know if the gays got together or not.”

Keith and Lance raised their clasped hands in the air and smiled at each other. Pidge started to pretend she was puking, though she is really happy they are finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading :)


End file.
